


Please

by ras_elased



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short little Dean drabble, post 3.02</p>
    </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little Dean drabble, post 3.02

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fandom: spn](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/fandom%3A%20spn), [genre: angst](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20angst), [genre: drabble](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20drabble), [genre: post-ep](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20post-ep), [rating: g](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3A%20g)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: Please  
Author: Ras Elased  
Summary/Notes: Just a short little Dean drabble, post 3.02

Dean Winchester doesn't ask for anything. He knows better.

He knows better than to want things.

"It's not my life." It's the truth. He can't have this. It's just not in the cards, and he's gotta play the hand he's been dealt. His dad taught him that.

Dean watches Ben, and he knows this should be enough. The kid's alive, and whole, and he's gonna be fine. It should be enough. It has to be.

Still, Dean pauses before he reaches the door, turns and says, "I would have been proud to be his dad." It's the closest he can come to saying, "Tell me he's mine."

_   
**Please**   
_


End file.
